Our Summer
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014/ Head Canon-OS/ "Ibuku bilang, seorang lelaki itu sulit mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya."/ RnR?


**Yuhuuu~ Akhirnya masih bisa ikutan meramaikan BTC yang ke-4 dan ulang tahun ayam. Daaan hepi besdey ayam, semoga cepet bangun klan Uchiha sama Sakura. Dan adegan di chapter 685 kemarin cukup memuaskan hints SasuSakunya :'D Maaf buat readers yang nunggu fic MC aku, sekarang nikmati dulu fic yang entah ini bagaimana jadinya :'3**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**And a story by AsaManis TomatCeri**

**HEAD CANON OS**

.

"…Berjanjilah kita akan bertemu lagi disini, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Iya, tunggu aku, ya."

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

**.**

**Our Summer**

**.**

Nyanyian ombak malam terus mengalun indah di telinga gadis kecil berambut merah jambu disana. Berjalan pelan telanjang kaki di bibir pantai, seorang diri. Sampai di salah satu sudut, iris hijau permatanya menangkap bayangan seseorang. Perlahan ia melangkah, mendekat, sampai sosok yang tengah duduk tertangkap jelas oleh pandangannya. Sosok lelaki—yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya—tengah duduk di pinggir pantai, pandangannya lurus menatap ombak berselimut langit cerah penuh bintang dan terang bulan setengah lingkaran.

Gadis kecil itu makin mendekat, hingga sampai tepat di sampingnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos khas anak-anak seusianya, tujuh tahun. "Kau siapa? Kenapa duduk sendiri malam-malam begini?" tanyanya. Lelaki cilik itu akhirnya menyadari ada seseorang datang. Ia mendongak, mata bulatnya itu memandang si gadis berambut gulali. Hening sejenak, hanya suara ombak yang terus-menerus.

"Kau sendiri siapa? Dan kenapa ada disini?" Bukan menjawab, lelaki berambut emo itu balik bertanya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku kesini untuk melihat kembang api musim panas." katanya tersenyum manis. Tak ada jawaban, gadis Haruno itu kembali bersuara, "Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Lelaki kecil itu hanya menangguk, dan Sakura langsung saja duduk di sampingnya, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, menatap alam. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha. Kau tahu klan Uchiha?"

Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke, "Eh… Tidak."

"Klan Uchiha itu adalah polisi di desa Konoha. Memangnya kau ini dari desa mana sih?" Sasuke menatap Sakura heran. Yang benar saja, klannya itu sangat terkenal, tapi gadis ini tidak tahu.

"Aku tinggal di desa Konoha."

"Lalu kenapa tidak tahu klan Uchiha? Payah… Padahal tanpa Uchiha, Konoha bukan apa-apa!"

Mata mereka masih saling menatap. Sasuke menatap sedikit ketus, sementara Sakura menatap polos lawan bicaranya. Sepertinya Sasuke tersinggung. "A-aaa… Begitu, ya. Klan Uchiha pasti hebat kalau begitu…" ucap Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Tentu saja!" Sasuke bersemangat, "Suatu saat nanti, aku juga akan hebat, seperti keturunan Uchiha lainnya."

Angin berhembus, menerpa lembut wajah kedua bocah disana. Merasa tidak ada respon menarik, Sasuke kembali memandang laut, "Ah, sudahlah. Gadis sepertimu tidak akan mengerti yang aku ucapkan."

Sakura masih memandangi Sasuke, "Apa ada yang salah denganmu?"

"…"

"…"

"Ah, kau pasti merasa aku ini aneh, ya. Semua ini gara-gara ayah!"

"Ayah?" Sakura sedikit mengernyit. Sasuke menghela napas sambil meluruskan kakinya yang sedaritadi ia tekuk. Gadis di sampingnya itu bisa menebak jika anak lelaki ini rasanya sedang ada masalah. Ya, walau masih kecil, batin seorang gadis itu adalah peka. "Mau cerita?" tawar Sakura. Awalnya Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sebal. Tidak mungkin ia cerita, apalagi pada seorang gadis. Tapi hatinya menolak dan memilih untuk mengadu bahkan dengan satu orang saja, yang saat ini hanya ada dia.

"Ayahku selalu membanggakan kakakku yang hebat. Ibu bilang itu hanya perasaanku saja, ayah selalu membicarakan aku di belakangku. Tapi hari ini aku ulang tahun, dan ayah tidak peduli. Padahal ibu dan kakakku mengucapkan selamat di depan ayah…" Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit malu bercerita. Jadi bisa ditebak Sakura, Sasuke berada disini pasti karena sebal berada di rumah.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-_kun_." ucapnya. Sasuke menengok dengan wajah yang bersemu, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sakura, "Terima kasih…, Sakura."

Selesai berjabat tangan, Sakura kembali menatap pemandangan di depan matanya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Mungkin ayahmu gengsi, dan harusnya Sasuke-_kun_ bersyukur mereka menyayangimu dan selalu ada untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ibuku bilang, seorang lelaki itu sulit mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya. Jadi Sasuke-_kun_ tidak perlu sedih, aku yakin ayahmu memang menyayangimu."

"Apa ayahmu juga begitu?"

"Tidak… tapi aku juga jarang bicara dengan ayah."

Sasuke mempelajari sesuatu dari gadis kecil ini. Sakura sangat mensyukuri keadaan keluarganya apapun yang terjadi, selama masih ada mereka, selama mereka belum musnah dari muka bumi, syukuri saja. Dan Sasuke pun tersenyum, "Kenapa kau kesini, Sakura? Kenapa tidak ke festival kembang api?"

Sakura merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin, "Orangtuaku sedang ada misi, jadi tidak ada yang menemaniku. Lagipula aku pikir jika melihat kembang api dari sini pasti lebih cantik."

"Eh? Jadi orangtuamu ninja?"

"Uhm, iya."

Mata Sasuke langsung bersinar dan membara menatap gadis di sampingnya, "Aku juga akan jadi ninja suatu saat nanti! Tahun ini aku akan masuk akademi!" kata Sasuke. Sakura membulatkan matanya, "Keren…"

"Apa kau juga berminat menjadi ninja?"

"…" Sakura langsung diam. Ia tersenyum kecut, "S-sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku ini lemah, cengeng," ucapnya pelan, "bahkan tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku selain Ino."

Sasuke memegang bahu kecil Sakura, "Kalau Sakura masuk akademi tahun ini, aku akan jadi teman Sakura juga. Aku pasti akan melindungi Sakura dari anak-anak nakal!" ucap Sasuke layaknya seorang kakak. Wajah Sakura dipenuhi samburat merah karena ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Masuklah ke akademi, dan jadilah kuat!"

Senyum terkembang di wajah Sakura, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan minta pada ayah untuk masuk akademi… dan menjadi kuat!"

Tawa kecil dari kedua anak itu mulai terdengar seiring dengan irama ombak di depan mereka. Sasuke yang mulai merasa lega setelah bercerita itu langsung berdiri, "Ayo, kita berjalan-jalan." ajak Sasuke sambil menawarkan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke untuk berdiri, kemudian kedua anak itu mulai menjelajah pantai yang hanya diterangi oleh terang bulan.

"Jadi… kapan kembang apinya mulai terlihat?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi. Masih sambil menelusuri pantai, Sakura yang berjalan di samping Sasuke menjawab, "Mungkin sebentar lagi—"

_Duar! Duar!_

Baru Sakura berucap, suara kembang api terdengar, langsung saja pandangan mereka tertuju ke asal suara. Kembang apinya bersinar tepat di depan laut. Sakura dan Sasuke langsung mengubah posisi berdiri mereka menghadap lurus ke arah laut, tepatnya langit yang berhias kembang api. Asalnya pasti dari festival kembang api yang tidak jauh dari laut.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia, "Cantiknya…" gumam Sakura menatap warna-warni kembang api yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Apalagi melihat ini sambil ditemani teman baru, rasanya menyenangkan. Sakura menengok ke arah sampingnya, Sasuke. Dan matanya langsung membulat mendapati… wajah Sasuke yang tertawa lepas tanpa ada beban, menatap kembang api.

Tanpa disadari wajah gadis kecil itu merona. Hey, apa ini…? Sakura masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa jatuh cinta. Ingat, tujuh tahun. Tapi debaran jantungnya yang tak mau berhenti seakan menjawab semuanya. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura seperti ini… Bukannya menikmati kembang api, justru akhirnya Sakura asyik memandangi Sasuke. Hingga kembang api terakhir mewakili perasaan Sakura malam itu… Perasaan Sakura yang berharap semoga Sasuke selalu berada di sisinya.

.

.

.

"Sudah malam, kita harus pulang." ucap Sakura yang berjongkok bermain pasir bersama Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya yang membuat menara pasir, "Kau benar. Ibuku juga pasti akan khawatir."

"Sayang sekali, waktu cepat berlalu…"

"Itu pasti karena kita keasyikan." kata Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu, rumahku dekat dari sini."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Walau hanya anak kecil, naluri Sasuke itu tetap seorang lelaki yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi Sakura mengangguk, merasa yakin ia bisa pulang sendiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Arah mana kau pulang, Sakura?"

"Arah sana," Sakura menunjuk ke arah kanan. Sasuke ikut menunjuk arah pulangnya ke arah kiri, "Aku sebelah sana. Berarti kita lawan arah, ya."

"Ehehehe…" Sakura tertawa sambil mengangguk, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Sasuke-_kun_." ucap Sakura mulai berbalik badan.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura." Sasuke pun juga mulai berbalik, dan keduanya mulai berjalan berlawan arah. Baru beberapa langkah, Sakura berhenti berjalan, sementara Sasuke sudah sedikit menjauh. Gadis kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, seperti ada yang harus diucapkan. Ya, memang ada! Akhirnya Sakura berbalik, "Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura sedikit keras.

Yang dipanggil itu langsung berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Tanpa melihat jelas ekspresi Sakura, Sasuke cukup bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_…," ucap Sakura sedikit ragu, "berjanjilah…"

"…"

"Berjanjilah kita akan bertemu lagi musim panas setiap tahunnya… Tepat di hari ulang tahunmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Bodoh! Kita kan akan masuk akademi yang sama. Kita akan bertemu setiap hari nanti."

"Aku tahu tapi… Berjanjilah kita akan bertemu lagi disini, Sasuke-_kun_…" ucap Sakura. Entah kenapa perasaannya sangat takut tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Walau nantinya akan masuk akademi yang sama, tapi sensasinya pasti akan lain jika saat berdua saja di pantai ini.

"Baiklah,"

Sakura tersenyum sambil menahan tangis. Tangis bahagia. Tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu bahagia sampai ingin menangis. "Aku akan menunggu Sasuke-_kun_. Jadi datanglah…" Suara Sakura sedikit serak karena menahan lelehan air matanya.

"Iya, tunggu aku, ya."

"Janji?"

Sasuke sedikit tertawa. "Janji!"

Dan mereka pun kembali berbalik, melanjutkan langkah mereka. Sakura yang bahagia itu berlari kecil sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengelap matanya yang basah.

**oOo**

Langkah sepasang kaki tak beralas menginjak pasir putih dan beberapa kali diterpa ombak. Hijau permatanya menelusuri setiap sudut sisi pantai, berharap sosok yang ia cari tengah duduk seperti tahun silam. Namun nihil. Ia pun mulai duduk di tempat yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Semuanya masih sama. Hanya saja sosok yang ia tunggu belum juga datang.

Satu jam. Dua jam. Tiga jam berlalu sejak kembang api meledak banyak. Hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Baru ia kegirangan, tapi sirna sudah saat melihat ternyata bukan sosok yang ia harapkan.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku dan Kakashi-_sensei_ mencarimu. Kita semua khawatir." ucap sosok sang Hokage berambut pirang itu, teman seperjuangan Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto. Ah, pasti karena Sakura tadi kabur saat di festival bersama tim tujuh. Padahal ia kabur karena ada janji.

Sakura diam, maka Naruto mulai duduk di sebelahnya dan berucap, "Menunggu 'dia'…?"

"Sebenarnya pertemuan ini… karena aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ punya janji dulu. Dan hanya kami berdua yang tahu."

"Janji?"

"…ya. Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ janji akan bertemu disini setiap tahun musim panas pada ulang tahunnya, tepatnya hari ini. Tapi saat masuk akademi, Sasuke jadi dingin… Dan tahun berikutnya sejak pertemuan itu, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak datang. Aku belum tahu jika dia berubah karena kehancuran klannya."

"…"

"Saat aku mengetahuinya, tahun-tahun selanjutnya aku tidak pernah kesini lagi. Tapi saat perang selesai dua bulan lalu, Sasuke resmi jadi kekasihku, dan berjanji tahun ini akan datang." kata Sakura tersenyum bernostalgia. Sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka saat akhir perang ia sudah sekarat, tapi masih bisa menyatakan cinta padamu." kata Naruto. Sakura terkikik pelan sambil menunduk tersipu malu.

"Ah… Sasuke-_kun_ lama sekali… Kembang apinya sudah lewat daritadi." ucap Sakura menghela napas, "Aku juga sudah siapkan kado untuknya, lihat." Sakura menunjukkan sebungkus kado kecil berwarna biru tua dengan pita putih.

"…"

"Kau berikan apa untuk Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto? Kau kan sahabatnya."

"…"

"…"

"Sudah pukul setengah dua dini hari, Sakura-_chan_. Ayo, pulang."

"Tapi… Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura menengok ke setiap arah pantai, kemudian akhirnya menyerah juga. "Baiklah… mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ lupa dan akhirnya tidur, ya." Ia mulai berdiri, disusul Naruto.

Sambil mulai melangkah berjalan pulang, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Ya, sedaritadi senyumnya memang senyum pahit. Tak tega melihat sahabatnya terus seperti ini.

Semua orang di desa Konoha tahu… Uchiha Sasuke, telah gugur saat akhir perang ninja ke empat, dua bulan lalu.

**.**

**End**

**.**

**Our Summer**

**By AsaManis TomatCeri**

**© 2014**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
